My Love My Life My Imprint
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: He is now my life no matter how many fights come between us i have my pack to look after too but i will chose him over my pack and his pack soon to be my pack as well i just hope that in the end we become stronger from all the fights instead off weakened
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight Stephaney Myer does no matter how much i wished i did i am only going to say this once because i will properly forget it otherwise same with all my other stories.**

I can't wait to get back and see my brothers it will be so much fun even if most of don't know i mean Jared is adopted by other people and he is my brother Embry doesn't even know who his dad is and Sam is the only one who actually knows he is my brother my name is Isabella Ulley

You see i am a werewolf well a shape shifter i can turn into a wolf my wolf form is a white wolf with gold flecks in her fur i love being a wolf i am the only one that has ever been white but too bad it is so good to destroy all the dumb blood suckers the people in my pack are Angela, Ben, Conner, Callum, Dean, Rebecca, Clara, Lizzy, Melissa/ Mez, Austin, Will, Matt, Chris and David.

We had a massive pack but by the sounds of it my brother has a pack now too. Sounds like all my brothers plus my best friends and a few others me and my pack were moving to La Push again i was the only one that knew people there so i got my brother to grab like a few friends to come and pick all of us up.

Angela and Ben imprinted as well as Will and Clara but there the only ones any way we will be getting off the plane soon and driving to la push but i got the airport to bring my car i mean i am seventeen i don't want my brother driving me around me Angela, Lizzy and Mez will ride in my car sucked in for the boys.

We had just came through customs we had been in Italy we had destroyed all the vampires there hell i killed most of them by myself that's what i get for being Alpha any way i was looking for my brothers and as soon as i saw them i ran over to them and my pack followed me i just slammed into Sam and then i was passed around to all the people i know

When i got to Paul i looked into his eyes and he was the only thing holding me to the ground he was my life he was who i belonged too and he belonged to me. That was the way we should be forever. Oh crap i imprinted just when i gave up on it but on Paul is the best imprint ever.

Jared and Embry put their arms around me and we started to walk out but Paul was growling at them Jacob and Quil turn and look at him in the type of look that says don't even think about it mate. Me and the girls quickly put our stuff in my car while Sam looks at me i turned and said "me and some of the girls are going in my car Bec come and join us i will talk to you later Clara i promise" then we jumped in my car as did the other girls everyone else jumped in other cars and we all left but i needed to talk to my friends.

"Ok i imprinted girls but i don't know what to do i mean Leah had turned but there all in the same pack and then there is the fact of having all the boys in our pack and that i am a descendent from the last Ulley and Black because mum is Billy's sister so i would end up being pack leader of both and i don't want that i don't know what to do i don't want to order them around"

I hate to say it but the rest of the trip back i was too caught up and crying that the girls spent the whole time reinsuring me that it would be ok and that being a wolf didn't matter but i was so scared and when we got out the car and we went up to Sam's house where i would be staying we had already dropped off all of the girls and the guys stuff so we went up stairs so i could unpack the girls helped while the guys sat there watching us from our pack.

About an hour after we got there we came down Jared was straight away trying to help me he kept questioning me while i kept rolling my eyes and smirking. Paul kept growling which caused some people to laugh others on the other hand were growling at Paul i was almost growling at them because he was my imprint. My pack noticed so they grabbed me and said we were going out. Sam quickly introduced all the guys before we left then he tried to stop us. We ran to the cars.

We drove up past Seattle and we changed we all smiled at us being in wolf form i wanted to see if i could get to the other pack i knew that when they found out about us i would take over i just wanted to check so i ordered the pack to shut up and opened my brain up and Paul and Seth were on i closed up quickly because Seth was like a little brother and Paul would just know.

When we got back Sam asked us where the hell we had been i rolled my eyes grabbed Leah and went outside because she was my best friend they all knew she was who i talked to the most. I told her everything from being a wolf to the double imprint to killing the vampire rulers and back to my pack my real heritage my status and my brothers when i told Leah about Jared and Embry being my brothers someone was around me and Leah quickly went inside.

Jared and Embry glared at the floor as we came inside i now knew it was one of Sam's pack my pack already knew of these things Sam started yelling at me and Chris was shacking. Paul went straight over to me and pushed me behind him in good time two because as soon as he touched me Sam and Chris both phased into a wolf Sam because he was my brother and Chris because he was pissed. I stepped in front of Paul and went to Chris and Sam they were right next to each other almost attacking each other.

I ordered them "change back now you little brat you too Sam." Chris phased and i pulled him out side before he got dressed i quickly grabbed the rest of my pack and pulled them when i passed them as we got outside i quickly striped i know that Sam and his pack were watching but too bad. I didn't care at the moment.

As soon as we phased i know that the other pack was growling at the fact we were all wolfs and we didn't tell them well they didn't tell us so huh i started to order my pack i hated to do this but i had to other wise there would be a war between us.

Bella** Chris**** Matt**_ David__** Angela**_

No one attacks them ever again you got it

**What he touched you plus your brother was yelling at you**

He is my imprint and Sam is protective plus i wasn't answering him remember.

_How the hell did this happen_

Guys drop it please phase back I'm sorry but there my family just like you guys i knew them before you but i don't know who i would chose please guys I'm sorry

I phased first then they all phased back and hugged me i think they knew i was about to break down as soon as we all phased i got dressed and ran i heard yelling behind me between my pack and there's and then i knew someone was chasing after me which i was confused about my pack knew not to follow me.

I dropped to the ground sobbing i felt someone wrap their arms around me and i turned and sobbed into his chest i knew it was Paul but i didn't care when i stopped i leaned my head up and Paul leant down giving me plenty of time to pull away if i didn't want it put so he leant down our kiss was full of love and as our kiss stayed there i could feel the fireworks of it i knew he was all i wanted.

We kept kissing well making out after the first kiss i couldn't stop i didn't want to stop it was almost eleven we had been gone for two and a half hours so he finally pulled away he pulled me up and we kissed again but stopped before we got out of control we went inside and as we went inside everyone looked towards us Angela and Leah quickly hugged me then me and then me and Paul pulled each other up the stairs and when we went up stairs we were kissing on every step

When we got to my bed Paul pushed me down climbed on top of me and we continued to kiss i wasn't ready for sex yet and i knew that he wasn't either put that didn't mean that i would mind being semi naked i mean they have all seen me naked Paul pulled off my top and started stroking my stomach i was tracing his abbs. None of the boys were wearing tops well some of them were they were at the airport i think Paul was i had pulled off his top on the stairs.

Then Jared and Sam came in and they started to yell at what we were doing when they saw i mean we were just kissing duh i put on my top and Paul put on a top i didn't even realise he had one even though i pulled it off this was a day where he actually wore one as we went down stairs with Paul behind me when we got down stairs i put my head in Paul's chest

Then Austin said "so how long until you actually get some boss from what we could hear it won't be long" i growled at him while David Chris and Matt snickered and then Embry said the obvious "wait your both virgins how funny you know sis i thought you wouldn't actually be a virgin at least i know something about you know." I blushed more and Paul held on to me tighter he growled at him and i knew why to Embry was embarrassing Paul's mate he was allowed to growl.

Embry looked confused i mean no one in his pack knew of the imprint my pack smirked at the growl my brothers growled like feral dogs at the moment i growled at my brothers and they backed off i leaned up and kissed Paul quickly which turned into five minutes really quickly actually my pack looked shocked i mean i was never like this at all but i love Paul already even if they don't know it.

I wondered if he loved me then now my brothers were looking at me and Paul in confusion now that i think about it all the boys in that pack did so Paul looked at me for the ok i nodded and he said pretty calmly "i imprinted on her and i believe that she imprinted on me too so could you please back off i wont scream or anything because that would hurt her"

Paul doesn't even know i love him yet but i want to tell him but it is too quick to say that type of stuff yet (even if that was such a cute thing to say) i know that people would be thinking what she only loves him because of the imprint but i fell for him a long time ago when i was like seven he was really nice to me when my dad ran off we were already friends but at that time i felt more i think he did too because he kissed me right on the lips we were friend after that. I liked him so much after that day.

I always have remembered that kiss ever since we left i mean i loved him and then at thirteen i moved in with my dad he was back with my mum and he was yelling at her i couldn't handle it i ran outside and as i ran i changed into a wolf i thought i was crazy with the voices in my head i moved in with Chris he is like my little brother even though he was older i was the youngest to ever phase. Chris acts younger that is why i find him a younger brother

Actually i have a sibling relationship with all my pack the girls are my sisters and all the dumb guys are my brothers i love them all so much i would never let them die that is why most the time i made sure i killed the vampires in Italy.

I moved in to Chris's house he had a house to himself when he moved out it was all he could think of in case he changed the rest of the pack moved in if they lost it so most that they were scared that they would phase in front of the parents i think he was happy that all of us were there not that he really cared at all but i think he was happy to have the company and not be alpha any more.

Of course that means that i became the alpha which i must admit is very bad i hated it but it is better now much better i had my pack always there and if you imprinted on a human you mark them and they stop aging until you stop ageing and phasing. None of us imprinted on a human two of my brothers did i haven't meet there packs imprints yet i would meet them at school

Callum walked inside hissing about something under his breath so i asked "what's wrong cal?" "we have to go to school we start tomorrow i don't want to go to school" he winged "i made you go to school back there at home and in Italy and that is no different here but we all are going to school besides well actually all of us because Sam flunked out so he has to retake year 12 so we have um hang on a sec"

"So there is Leah, Sam, Emily, Kim, Seth, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Angela, Ben, David, Chris, Clara, Lizzy, Mez, Matt, Conner, Callum, Dean, Rebecca, Will, Austin and me i think that is all of us and the imprints so that we know of so that is um.

So Leah Sam Emily Kim Paul Jared Angela Ben David Chris Lizzy Mez Matt Dean Rebecca Austin and I are in year 12 so that means the next group is

Jacob Quil Embry and Clara are in year 11 so that leaves

Seth Colin Brady Conner and Callum are in year 10 so that is all of us

That means that no one will be lonely in classes and we will all be fine ok" Callum nodded as well as my pack i smirked i got it right without even thinking about it too much but i had done that before "crap tomorrow is school isn't it" everyone laughed i hit my head with my hand and my cousin Jacob found that so amusing for some reason.

I grabbed Paul and we went up stairs well i stomped and he followed me when we got up stairs we stripped to our under wear and as we feel asleep in each other's arms kissing now and then when we wanted to i was so calm i feel asleep dreaming about Paul and the beautiful kids we might have one day in the future i couldn't wait for that day to come.

I hope one of my brothers don't wake me up that would be so embarrassing and they would have the talk with Paul i really didn't want to deal with that poor Paul that would be so annoying i guess i am lucky mum gave me the talk the day i moved in with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god i can't believe i have school today Sam keeps trying to tell me that school is fun but i don't think it will be i would prefer to hunt vampires but you know i have stuff to do now but oh god we went to school me and Sam were the first ones there from our group of were wolfs i went in and the teacher slash receptions girl.

When i went outside i checked my schedule and it said

1st home room

2nd Maths

Break

3rd English

4th Culture / History

Lunch

5th Biology

6th Gym

Everyone was out there now my group all ran into the office while i compared my schedule to Sam's pack then mine came back and we compared i had gym break and lunch with everyone and home room and history with Sam Leah Angela Ben and Paul lastly there was maths and biology with Paul gym class was for years 9 10 11 12 so it was with all of us in the Gym class.

We went to the home room and i had to introduce myself with my friends well that would be very annoying if i had to do it all but that was what we had to do i hate being the new kid there was the seat next to this blonde kid some girl who kept looking at my Paul and the seat next to Paul which is awesome

Angela headed over to the girl who in found out was called Jessica Ben went to that guy who was called Mike and i went to Paul the teacher gave us a free period season which in other words a no work subject thing so Sam bought over the person next to him and Leah Angela and Ben ran over to us

Sam introduced us to Emily his imprint and good thing we finished talking about that type of stuff because Mike and Jessica came over to our table oh my god if i ever see her again i will kill her she was running her fingers up and down Paul's arms and then her fingers went to my mans chest the bell rang and i went outside and Paul was running after me

He kept trying to get me to stop and it was really funny he was running human pace after me but i was also running at human pace so i stayed in front of him the whole time he never even got one finger on me so when we saw Callum he stared cracking up everyone was looking at him i winked at him and kept running to my class which made him laugh a whole lot more even more when Paul was there trying to catch me Callum was gasping for breath.

I went into the maths class and walked to the teacher she sent me to my seat and luckily or unluckily however way you see it i think it was both i wanted to wait until he begged me to forgive him but that could happen faster if i was next to him and once we make our peace we could still touch each other under the desk i mean hold hands.

When everyone was in the class Paul was late he glared at me and sat next to me i ignored him and he sent me note after note trying to talk to me when the class was over because it was break at least that was what i thought Paul just grabbed me and took me outside into the forest i just stood there while he kept talking the thing that got me to forgive him was these words

"Bella sweat heart i know that she was annoying you but you should know i have eyes for you only i know you would say you only like me because of the imprint but i have been in love with you for 10 years ever since we were 7 and i know that it" i cut him off i kissed him then when i broke away i said "i love you too Paul i love you so much it hurts i was so upset when she was flirting with you."

He laughed "i would never leave you i would never want to i guess I'm just a fool in love with the most beautiful girl in the world" i kissed him again and said "i will always love you just please don't do that ever again and please tell her to stop" he nodded and we headed back into school and to English.

Jessica tried to flirt with Paul again but he kept just ignoring her he was so sweet to me and i love him so much i was happy Sam had told me every one was looking at Paul like he was a alien or something because he was ignoring Jessica. History was so boring me and Paul held hands under the desk the whole time no one saw though.

At lunch time Clara and Lizzy were trying to get me to tell them what i was doing at break while the boys tried to get it out of Paul what he was doing he smirked at me and i knew what he was thinking Sam yelled at him saying that he was ridicules and just tell him so then everyone was looking our way then he finally came over to me and well we started kissing

We heard the gasps from everyone in the room and when we pulled away he whispered to me "i love you" but everyone heard because the room was silent then i leaned up again and said "i love you too" he smiled we turned around and the room was open mouthed looking at us.

I think my pack was sick off it but i had noticed something Leah and Chris Lizzy and Embry and Mez and Jacob it looked like our pack was going to join any way with all the imprints going on Jared introduced us to Kim his imprint i tried to be nice i didn't like her that much she wasn't right she could be for him but not yet she wasn't.

She was acting fake and when that Mike boy came up he winked at her and she started giggling i think it was obvious that there is something going on there i saw that everyone had noticed Jared was looking down really sad i grabbed Kim very tightly then i looked at my girls and Leah they came out side i knew that Emily was coming to.

As soon as we were outside in the forest i smashed her into a tree the boys were following us but i wanted them to see i said to her "you are such a slut what is going on between you and mike the truth now" she said "i slept with him i was confused about the imprint but he was really good so i keep going back" my reply was going to scare her "listen you sea container you ever hurt my brother again and i will happily kill you i will rip piece by piece of your body off so you can see it and i will happily burn it."

She nodded and i relaxed slightly she was shivering i knew that Jared would be really sad so i dropped her on the ground the boys quickly ran off when i turned around i looked at Lizzy she quickly picked her up and started to take her inside i didn't want to touch that thing.

When we got inside i slammed her into her seat and took the seat next to Jared i quickly grabbed his arm and i bought him outside before he broke down inside he collapsed as soon as i got us outside the things he was saying were breaking my heart my brother didn't need this not at all.

The words that he kept repeating were "i thought that nothing could happen i thought she loved me i love her i. I don't understand she told me she loved me why does it hurt so much will it always hurt no one tells me anything anymore" he was sobbing into me he didn't deserve this i dragged him to my car until he calmed down and when he did i drove home i wonder what i missed family is more important any way.

I was part of what he was talking about as well i didn't tell them about the brother part i didn't tell him about the imprint yet i told Leah and my pack i can only imagine how he is feeling I opened the door at Sam's well mine as well i took Jared to my room and we just talked when they all got here afterwards Sam glared at me as did Paul properly because i was in a room by myself and him for like two hours but when i glared at all of them and they heard the sobs up stairs they stopped straight away i ran up stairs when i heard Jared call my name

Jared better get through this or i am going to kill Kim people shouldn't be able to do this to others especially not Jared he didn't deserve this so she can leave him alone i would make her if it wouldn't hurt Jared to be away from her.

I hugged him i didn't want him down there while she was here and if he had to go down i wanted my brother feeling better first i quickly gave him my camera to cheer him up there is some very funny photos of us in there and in the end he was cracking up laughing i asked him "are you ready to go down stairs yet i won't make you Jared it is your choice" he nodded and we went down stairs

When we got down he sat down in the lounge room getting ready to go outside where they all were the good thing about having a imprint they know when you need them Paul came inside and went to Jared's side he helped him up and we went outside Paul and Jared sat next to each other and i sat in Paul's lap it hurt to be away from him it was like a heart attack or something Paul fell asleep.

After a while i noticed Conner was acting really weird i went to him and he mouthed the word Victoria she was the only vampire that got away i quickly looked at my pack and they all got up so we could go Brady got up to go with us but when i growled he sat down i looked at the imprints he sighed but stayed to watch them the rest of the other pack was asleep we ran out to the trees to find her we almost got her to but she ran to the ocean and jumped.

We wouldn't be able to find her now the water washed away her scent when we got back to the fire the others were up and ready the imprints were scared i quickly shook my head and Sam just glared so i started to tell the story of Victoria.

"When we were in Italy we were hunting vampires we went to Volteria where the vampire kings lived we killed them and there guard there were three others there Laurent James and Victoria Laurent ran off we managed to catch James he was a hunter he could catch anything we killed him

Victoria was his mate when she saw him dying we had just chucked his head in the fire actually she said that she would get her revenge we surrounded her but she managed to escape she ran off and we were shocked because it was a tight circle when she had escaped Conner realised that her power must have been being to escape almost everything.

There powers are what they bought from their human life not all have gifts some just bring beauty or compassion to the next life that they have for ever then they must use it how they want some have better powers than ever but all vampires bought something along just something from their human traits

We came back because we had to hunt for Victoria we tried Texas but we had found out that she had left there we went back to Italy where she left a note to go to Seattle so here we are back in la push so we can get to her quicker" by the end the other pack had their mouths wide open in shock but that was enough for one night i went up to my room and fell asleep before my head had hit the pillow that night


	3. Chapter 3

Paul is being very annoying after i got to sleep last night he woke me up at two am and said that maybe we should tone it down in front of Sam and the others and that i was stupid to be jealous of Jessica i don't know what he was talking about then he woke me up at seven why won't he let me sleep i will get revenge

Oh my god it is the second day of school it was really sunny so i decided that i was going to tease Paul a little bit and get my revenge i put on mini black shorts they just covered my but like maybe two inches lower i put on a red top spaghetti strap it had lace over my boobs and at the bottom going around all of it i had my red purse my sunglasses and black and red Nikes we got the money from the Volturi.

I had a massive closet well i went down stairs Emily stayed over last night i didn't know what they were doing so it was her and Sam down stairs Emily whistled when she saw me and i winked at her and Sam turned around he said "bloody hell sis go put on some cloths please or at least some longer shorts" i smiled and quickly grabbed a piece of toast and went to my car Sam followed sighing and he and Em got in to their car well Sam's car and off we went

I called Dean and he told me everyone was there i made sure that Sam was there at school first and out of the car then i pulled up and got out Paul and every other guy besides the wolfs mouths dropped open knowing that Paul could kill them and would he they tried to get me.

I walked straight up to the pack and Paul was about to put his arms around me and i stepped away and walked into the school there is no way he is touching me until he gets over being embarrassed by kissing me

I teased him by making some comments and when other boys flirted with me i nowhere near stopped the boys i made comments that some boys were cute it was time for him to see what it felt like then at break i ignored him and sat next to Leah and Seth Paul was now looking very pissed off which made Jacob laugh.

The next two lessons where very hard for Paul especially when i rubbed him on wink accident wink it was funny at lunch i got up very slowly and gathered my stuff then just walked to the table where everyone was at yesterday i glared at Kim and smiled when she looked sad and scared at my face when i looked at her

I was close to losing it when Mike came over Kim sat up very straight but he ignored her actually he said "thanks for that last night Kim" "i almost growled i just held it in then he turned to me and said "hey sexy you know you look a lot like the person i am going to meet at the janitors closet in six minutes why don't you come along it would be faster

I know it was going to make me look like a slut but i was going to get back at Mike for having sex with Kim while she is with my brother i got up and he grabbed my arm as we left i heard yelling in the cafeteria and then the doors swung open everyone came out side of the lunch room and Paul almost started to cry when he looked at me going off with Mike

When we were outside the janitors closet i stopped him and he smiled thinking i would kiss him instead i kicked him in the balls he fell to the ground grabbing them then i punched him in the face to give him a black eye and then i punched him again and clawed at him twice so he was bleeding and a broken nose and said "if you ever sleep with Kim again i will personally kill you and if you tell anyone i will hurt you worst then you are now" he nodded crying

I walked outside where i know the packs were everyone started glaring at me when i came in to the forest then i smirked and i turned around to look at the school then the principle came out with Mike still holding his balls crying i fell to the floor laughing i was gasping for breath and had tears running down my face Mike kept saying "never again never"

I was too busy cracking up to hear Callum stand in front of me growling at everyone as i watched Mike run off from the teacher still holding on to his man parts i knew that it was going to be very funny seeing him tomorrow to see his face

I heard Paul sobbing and i looked up at him i got up and walked to him but Sam and Jared stopped me he said "you had sex with him you smell of him and you smell of blood you gave yourself to him because you were annoyed at me and" i yelled "i smell of him because i smashed him i know that Kim didn't touch him last night hello he wanted to annoy you all i would never touch that thing"

I shook my head and continued "i would never cheat on any one i am not like that why do you think that i was so quick i let him touch my arm so i could get at him to hurt him" i was crying at this point "if you don't believe me then i don't know what i am doing here i should go live back with mum you all don't need me here you all can believe what you want i hate you all don't talk to me again until you realise you were wrong"

I ran off and phased into a wolf i couldn't deal with this my imprint hated me and he would fell my pain which would make it worst he would feel guilty and i didn't want that i ran i felt everyone phase i felt the other pack phase as well

I could hear all of them every single wolf i showed what happened as i ran i hurried to Sam's house i phased and went inside and i ran up to my bed i didn't want to deal with this anymore i wanted to leave if no one wanted me here i wouldn't force them

I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep wondering why life was this hard it shouldn't be it should be me and Paul forever alphas of the pack of all the wolfs that was the last thought i had and i hoped and wished i could sleep forever never have to deal with that again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day i made sure that i would not look sad at everyone i had to make myself realise that they would need time to make them realise that they were wrong I wore a long sleaved blue top and jean with blue trainers because it was really cold today

I went down stairs i knew Sam had already left he came heard and everyone was there i know they heard me crying but i couldn't find the energy to care i just needed to get out of that house i went to my car and quickly drove off to school

When i got there I jumped out of my car and when Mike saw me he screamed and ran inside i bit my lip so i didn't start laughing i felt all of the packs eyes on me i walked into my class and went to my seat Angela was the next to come in then everyone else came

The next class was so bad as well Paul would glare at me the whole time i didn't even go out to brake i went into the bathrooms and went to a stall and i cried threw the whole of brake Angela tried to get me out but i couldn't i saw Paul looking at me in shock for the next two lessons at lunch i ran and did the exact same thing half way through lunch i went to the forest and thought about giving up to never have to deal with it again

I went back to class for gym i skipped the other class and when i got to gym i changed into my gym cloths the teacher said that we were doing volley ball instead of anything else but we could catch and through the ball he told us teams of six

Angela and Callum came over to me as did Chris and Mez we still needed one more but this kid call Aliza came over to us Seth glared at us when that happened everyone else paired up and we found out we were against Paul Ben Leah Jacob Seth and Jared i wasn't that happy about it. It was imprints against imprints and some extra.

We ended up winning by one the score was two one it was the hardest i had ever played i got changed then i went to my car i drove to port angels and did a bit of shopping actually i bought a aeroplane ticket well i bought eight they were two way to mum and dad's then come back for me my brothers and our imprints they needed to see them

I drove home everyone was there i went up the stairs and Callum followed me i said to Callum "i think i should go away for a while let you all get over this i would go live with mum and dad i already have tickets i have one for my brothers and the imprints to so can you give them to them when i leave"

"you can't leave Bella you belong here just as much as the rest of us i don't want you to go your not allowed to go you won't go please Bella your my big sister you are not going" i hugged him i know that they were listening but i don't care that was the sweetest thing i heard all day

I went down stairs i walked to the beach and sat on a log i looked out to the ocean and wondered if Victoria was there i heard a voice behind me i turned around and there was this little kid she only looked five i went over to her

"what's wrong sweetie" she cried "my mummy isn't here she was here before she said that we were going to see auntie Emily today but she wasn't here and now mummy is gone i asked her if she wanted me to take her to her mummy "I'm Claire" she was so cute "well Claire i am Bella let's get you home hey"

I quickly picked her up and went to Sam's i walked in and i heard crying coming from the living room i went in there and Claire screamed out "mummy" the woman smiled she smiled at me i nodded and went up stairs i heard Claire down stairs

"Bella found me you were missing mummy and there was this beautiful lady she saw me crying she came over to me and asked if i was ok i told her about aunty Emily and Bella said she would take me to her and now here i am" she giggled and she ran up stairs

She hugged me and kept saying thank you i held on to her and took her down stairs Quil looked in Claire bears eyes and he stopped i know that look he imprinted i put her down and went back up stairs i smelt blood sucker

When i got up stairs Victoria was in my room she had Aliza by the throat she looked at me then the window i nodded i jumped out and Victoria followed just as i knew she would i was what she wanted i went i faintly heard Aliza coming down my stairs i knew she would tell them everything and then they could decide if they wanted me alive or not i don't care if she kills me

It would be to late by then i would have to open my imprint to Paul so they could find me it would end up as me and Victoria i already knew that so as soon as we were in this clearing we started fighting i had ripped of a leg she was still hopping around though she lunged at me and almost bit me i just managed to escape

I heard running through the trees and out came the two packs i knew that soon it would be one pack i wasn't ready yet though they all came in and finished Victoria so i could rest i was tired because of the crying i had not ate anything to day and me and Victoria had fought for bloody fifteen minutes and i almost got bit.

I was being carried by Paul back home really he was very gentle he took me up stairs and laid me on the bed as he was about to leave i grabbed his arm it was time to talk i asked him well all i could do was whisper i was so tired "Do you believe i didn't do anything yet i will give you more time if you need it"

He leaned down and kissed me softly then he whispered "i believe you i know that you did nothing i was to stupid and you saved Aliza and gave yourself up never do it again i was scared" he kissed me very softly he knew how tired i was then he got up to leave i pulled him down on the bed

We had been apart for too long so he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest i turned in his arms and whispered "you go to sleep to Paul and you better be here when i wake up" i turned back around i was about to fall asleep i heard him whisper "never i love you" i was asleep before i could say it back


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next day all my friends were looking at me in shock because I had came down with Paul and they all thought we were fighting Kim came up to my room this morning and she said "Bella I'm only going to say this once I love your brother and I don't know what came over me with mike but please let me be with him again please I know I belong with him

I nodded and I fell back asleep but back to the now we decided we were going to play truth or dare I like truth or dare we all sat down and Em started Jared truth or dare she asked he said dare then Em said I dare you to kiss Pauls foot they both looked disgusted Paul I thought would puke Jared kissed his foot and then Jared turned to me

Bella truth or da was all he could get out I said dare than he said I dare you to go on a date with Paul I nodded and then the game was over so now I had a date to go on yay

**Sorry about the small chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

All the girls rushed me up stairs and started making me get ready and in the end I had my hair curled and I was in a skirt that had little flowers and butterflies over it and I had a pink top with a bow then the ribbon bit going down and the tied my hair in a pony tail and curled the back and a side fringe was there

I smiled and tried to calm my nerves my friends tried to help but it didn't work I walked down the stairs and smiled all the boys looked shocked then I kept walking until I Paul grabbed me then we walked out

We went to the beach and he pulled out a basket we had dinner on the beach I smiled then we had a little make out session we went to his house and we started to watch house bunny I couldn't stop laughing we went up stairs

We kissed and kissed let me just say that that night was amazing we aren't virgins any more yeah I know that it was a bad idea but I it just felt right and he marked me so we knew what was going to happen to me and Paul

We went to my and Sam's house and we walked in I knew we smelled of each other but I put foundation on my neck so they couldn't see and then I made sure that Paul held onto me and that was why I smelled of him

Sam looked pissed but I think I was ok I grabbed my phone and texted Paul and sent lol look at Sam's face he got his text and then we started lathing together I don't know what happened but my neck must off been seen or something then Sam was running at us shacking

All the other boys grabbed him and shoved him out the back then they all changed but when they did that Paul stayed with me so I wouldn't get hurt but I didn't understand what was going on with Sam

When they all turned Jared and Embry were trying to attack Paul too my pack changed back to normal they could here the other pack so they changed back and started laughing then Dean said nice to know you got some boss I blushed then turned my head into Pauls chest

I went inside and Paul and the girls followed me inside I hid my head in my hands and Paul sat next to me rubbing my back trying to calm me down I heard the door open and I made my head look up at them and they just glared at me and Paul

I went to my room and grabbed my ticket I put the rest of them on my bed with a note I got up and climbed out the window I walked to the forest then changed and ran to the airport

When I got to the airport I jumped on the first plane out of there to my mums and dads they would know where to find me if they wanted to see me I wish I got to say good bye to Paul and Clara and Mez well all the girls

Paul must hate me I left the day after we marked each other and had sex I hope he forgives me


	7. Chapter 7

Mum picked me up from the airport I was there for a week before they even got in contact with me and it wasn't even Paul it was Claire I shouldn't have been surprised I know he doesn't care about me

The girls all called at me threw the phone and we talked for a while and then Leah was last one so she talked to me and I asked about Paul Leah was quiet so I said "Leah what's going on" Leah sighed and said "Bella Pauls cheating on you" I started crying and threw my phone at the wall

I sobbed my heart out for hours mum tried to get me out of my room as did dad but I didn't work so that's kind of sad I realised that I couldn't stay away from my pack I jumped on my plane home and when I got there I ran to la push high I waited in the car park and Jessica and Paul were all over each other I sighed I was trying not to cry

I grabbed Leah and we walked out of the school she came to Sam's with me while I sobbed my heart out Sam came up to my room and held me as well then Jared took his turn and Embry when he had left I went out my window and went for a walk I decided to try and end the pain I didn't want it anymore

I went to my room and grabbed the knife I always kept with me I went back out my window and into the woods I didn't even hear the packs following me I went to a clearing and they didn't show them self thank god I was in a mini skirt and tank top I sliced my thighs and my wrists and then my stomach I hoped they wouldn't find me

I heard a howl and I thought it would be the last sound I heard then all of a sudden I woke up in my bed with Paul sitting next to me then I looked around and saw the whole pack there and yes they had combined I sighed and sat up Paul stirred and looked at me

Before he could start his bitch to me Sam started his

"**Isabella Marie Ulley don't you ever do that again do you know what would happen everyone would be crushed Paul would be dead and what about us hey"**

I sighed and said listen Sam I don't care anymore only the girls care about me and they will get over it Paul looked like he was about to start crying

And he did sobbing at that I got up and walked to my window and Embry came over to me and said "why do you think that sis" I turned and went off

**The girls were the only ones who bothered to call me when I left if you didn't notice I come back and Pauls all over another girl you didn't even try to do anything you say you're my brothers your nothing more than dirt and I'm done with you**

**Don't expect me to come back oh and Paul I refuse the imprint **

Paul feel to the ground and it looked like he was trying to rip out his own heart and I could feel it Paul started begging me not to so I said tell me one good reason why I shouldn't

He sighed and said because I love you I looked at him and just stared

_Sooooooo cliffy_


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed and knelt down next to him I heard everyone leaving the room and Paul looked at me he leaned up and bit my mark I became wet and he smirked he could smell it but I backed away

I said "Paul I'm serious if you don't pull your head in it I will reject the imprint which means no more cheating" he nodded and kissed me and no more making me do what you want me to do

He growled and pulled me down and bit my neck again I knew that it wasn't a lust bite it was a dominate bite and I didn't like it I turned around to jump out my window but he growled and screamed stop I did I couldn't move he came over to me and bit on my neck making sure I knew who was boss

As he sunk his teeth into my flesh I put mine in his so there was no lying he hadn't slept with Jessica I was his only and he thought I wasn't coming back and he wanted to get over me

I felt his pain when I rejected the imprint and then his relief when I gave him one more chance then his anger when I ordered him around I shoved him off me and changed into a wolf jumping out the window he changed when he landed

The whole pack came out and phased Paul growled and dived at me then I dodged my brothers pinned him down and he ordered them off they bowed at his will and he came towards me everyone could only watch

He came at me and bit down on my mark in my wolf form a silver part of fur he made me submit to my knees and he stayed in front of me he ordered everyone to phase back and he stayed biting me until he felt my wolf submit

And then he started to order me around I didn't like he made me listen to what he said and he ordered me to pack my stuff I did as he said and he made me move into his house I wasn't happy but I couldn't do anything

What I didn't understand was that I was alpha but bowed to his will but I got it he is my mate that makes him male alpha and the bite is dominance when we moved to his house he made me stay in the same room as him and I cried myself to sleep wishing that it was easier


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to Emily and Sam's house tomorrow Paul made me sit on his waist but I managed to get of saying I was going to help Emily when I went in there Emily could tell that I was felling messed up she hugged me while I cried she then asked what was wrong

I sighed and said "I wish I had never imprinted all of this is shit I have to do what he says whenever he says it and I can't go anywhere without him asking where I'm going I just want it to go back to normal"

I heard a growl from the other room and Emily and I started cooking all the food for the packs my girls came in to help us as did the imprints Paul said he wanted to talk to me so I got up to talk to him we went outside and he asked if I really didn't want the imprint I sighed and turned around

He waited and I said "I don't know I love you and I'm happy you're the one for me but well you are always ordering me around you never listen to what I want to do you always use the dominance over me and I'm sick of it"

I could hear gasps from inside and I smiled that they knew what I thought than I said "if I wanted to be ordered around I would have stayed with my mother and farther" he sighed and pulled me close to him and said "I promise I will try to be better" so I sighed and stayed in his arms for a few minutes then I stepped away from him and walked back inside we cooked food I had mine quickly then walked back outside and walked down to first beach.

All these white people were there (btw I'm white so no offence) I sat there and some guys tried to go with me didn't work so whatever I walked back to Pauls and sat in there when I could feel my pack needing me I got up went outside and changed they said stuff like they needed to get me and there was a vampire I ran and there were gold eye vampires

We talked to them about the treaty and stuff took long enough then I went back to Pauls house and fell asleep before he could get home I just didn't want to talk yet


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up I opened up my underwear draw I looked around for something good to were but instead I pulled out a box of tampons I was confused. When was the last time that I had gotten my period?

I counted back and again I was late I was never late how didn't I notice I was scared I went down to forks chemist hoping that no one would notice me there and bought three pregnancy tests all from different brands.

I peed on the sticks and after about five minutes I checked them I almost fainted they all said positive

I ran outside and changed so I could talk to Paul I was about to start speaking my mind when I noticed that everyone was changed. So I told Paul to change back to human and come and talk to me in our house because I had to tell him something important.

He came over and I hugged him he was rubbing my back asking me what was wrong and trying to cheer me up and then because he was trying so hard I started crying he asked me what was wrong I said I was pregnant he looked at me for a minute and then

He lifted me up and turned me around cheering saying he was going to be a dad cheering about us begging to start a family and our kid was going to be the first pack kid

We went to Sam and Emily's house well Sam's but it seemed like Emily was staying there the whole pack was there like normal I swear they must be crazy to have everyone there all the time

I wanted to tell my brothers first so I asked them to come outside with me and Paul they waited why I tried to collect my thoughts I could tell that they were getting impatient I sighed and said I'm pregnant.

They looked shocked I mean stunned they just stood there and looked at my stomach. They hugged me then told me to go inside I turned to Paul and he nodded his head I kissed him and told him I loved him then I went inside

I felt my arm get really saw like it was cracking then my legs and then my rib I screamed and my brothers came inside without Paul everyone was crowding around me trying to work out what was wrong but they couldn't I got up with Angela's help and went outside and saw then I saw Paul just lying there on the grass

I screamed and then everyone came outside I saw red I was shaking really hard I was going to explode and everyone was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working I was so pissed I heard a cough and smelt blood.

I looked down I couldn't phase Paul needed me I leaned down next to him and I was crying I couldn't believe this had happened I glared at my brothers Jake picked me up then Quil Chris and Seth picked up Paul and took him to Paul and my house I was about to go after him but I decided I needed to say something first

I turned and growled at my brothers and said "if I see you around my house in the next few days I will kill you and that goes for all of you even if you didn't do that to him stay away Chris Seth and Quil placed Paul on our bed and looked at me I sat on the bed next to Paul and the boys left

**Sam's P.O.V**

Everyone was talking at the same time it was getting annoying so I screamed "shut up" everyone did and looked at me. Emily looked at me and said "what did they do to cause you to hurt Paul like you did"

I sighed and screamed "HE GOT HER PREGNANT" all I could hear was oh shit from everyone I smiled at them sarcastically and as I was about to say something else I heard a voice call "Sam where are you" now it was my turn "oh shit"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella P.O.V**

It took three days for Paul to heal and I stayed by them the whole time I cried threw most of it we decided that we were going to Sam's house when we got there we heard yelling we ran inside and saw mum and dad and they were yelling at Jared Embry and Sam

I jumped in the middle and screamed everyone looked at me **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THING THAT YOU ARE DOING IT IS Sam's HOUSE SO WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HIM IN IT" **mum smiled and gave me a hug

Dad growled and said "did they hurt your imprint" I sighed I should have expected something like this I turned and said "even if they did why do you have to know" he sighed and said "because I want to help them"

Paul jumped behind me and I said why dad said "well you come to my and your mum's house you don't do much because your heart is aching because you are away from him the last day your there you get a call from a five year old and she talks to you and you sound happy

Then you talk to all your friends and your still happy and then you talk to your best friend Leah and you talk for ages and all of a sudden you ask about a guy named Paul and you sound love sick and we worked out about the imprint Leah tries to say something else and then we find out he cheated on you

For fuck sake I am pissed now we get here and you're not living here we ask where you are and Sam says staying at a friend's house then today one of your friends come in and say have you heard from Bella is Paul better is she still looking after him and then I hear him say how is Bella's baby so you moved back in with the guy who cheated on you

You had sex with the guy who cheated on you Bella you are pregnant to someone who has cheated on you I know your mum gave you the safe sex talk so you didn't listen you that you have an argument with your brothers when they are trying to help and keep you safe

You have moved in with the guy who cheated on you and he has marked you which proves the imprint but seriously Bella what the hell were you thinking"

Everyone was looking at dad in shock I don't blame them I mean hello he was meant to be like bad but he's not anyway I turned and said dad

"ok all of what you said is true I should of told you that I was going leave and come back to la push Paul did cheat on me but he thought I wasn't coming back and dad you love mum and mum loves you and you did everything Paul did and more

Hell you have two more kids dad Paul has never slept with anyone else like you did and Paul loves me and our kid and I love him so if you want to be in my life you have to accept him or I will keep you out of my life"

I was crying and Paul put his arms around me and was whispering in my ear that it was ok and that everything would turn out right I turned and cried in his chest he was holding me tight I could feel everyone eyes on me

When I stopped crying dad hugged me and said sorry and that he accepts everything dad hugged me and then Sam said you have to go back to school tomorrow I sighed and Paul hugged me again


	12. Chapter 12

Paul and me got in my car and I told him I was driving he growled and let me in the end after a quick morning sex anyway we got in the car and got to school we walked over to the pack and Jessica ran to Paul and rapped her arms around him

I growled and Paul pushed her of and said "don't do that again Jessica I don't like you" Jessica smirked and said "it didn't seem that way when we were making out by my locker" I stormed off to my brothers they hugged me then me Ben and Angela went to homeroom Paul came in and came and sat next to me and hugged me but I pushed him of

When my tanner called my name I said here and he was hell snobby and was like nice to have you back Bella I glared and started drawing I finished my drawing of the packs and Paul looked over my shoulder at my drawing I put it away and went to my next class maths ugh.

We were going angles so easy I finished my work and sat there smiling looking around at break Paul took me out to the woods to talk to him I asked "did you make out by her locker" he sighed and nodded I went inside and started crying stupid pregnancy hormones

During English Paul just sat there staring at me again but during history we were passing notes

(Bella_**Paul**_)

_**Are you ok**_

**Pregnancy hormones**

_**As long as that is it Bella**_

**It's ok what do you want to call our kid Paul**

_**I don't know I want it to be something nice**_

**I know what you mean it has to be something that is cute Paul**

_**It can't be cute for its teenage years**_

**Paul what do you thing boy or girl**

_**I reckon its twins and one of both**_

**I think it's a girl ok what do you get if you win**

_**How about we have sex and I get to chose positions for a year and if you win you get to chose positions **_

**Deal**

_**I love you**_

**I love you too**

Then mike was like I can't concentrate with Bella and Paul writing notes over there the teacher came over and read it out everyone was laughing Leah Ben and Angela fell of their chairs Sam was growling the teacher couldn't get the class under control until a minute before lunch so we all went out and Ben told the pack everything and they were all laughing

The next class wasn't so bad I got tones of stares Paul kept his arm around me in gym we got changed and went out the whole pack was standing together we got told that we could do whatever so we sat there talking and Jessica and her group came over to us

Jessica came up to me and said "your such a slut the only reason Paul is with you and not me is because your pregnant he doesn't care about you"

I said "listen Jessica I'm not keeping Paul here but he was with me before I was pregnant he only went out with you because he was trying to get over me and I am never giving him up again so bye slut and got fuck someone else because none of us care

They all hi fived me and hugged me after sport me and Paul went home Paul went for his patrol I made dinner we had dinner and then he lifted me up and took me to our bed after making love we went to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday and Paul and I went for my ultra sound and it was amazing and Paul was right we were having twins a boy and girl. Damm when we went to Sam and Emily's house I said we were having twins and everyone started laughing at us and I turned and whispered to him be careful with us he nodded and wrapped his arms around me

Everyone smiled at us Clara asked me to sing but I shook my head I'm happy mum and dad went home they kept asking Quil was begging but I kept shaking my head Paul looked at me pouting and said please love then he nibbled on my ear and went down to my neck

I jumped away and he smiled please he asked I nodded and said to Angela only exception the music started and I started to sing

When I was younger as so my daddy cried and cursed at the wind he broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to resemble it and my mama swore she would never let herself forget and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing love if It does not exist

But darling you are the only exception you are the only exception you are the only exception you are the only exception

Ooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooo

I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of truth it's not a dream

Woah

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I found my way to believing oh

I long my way to believing

Everyone clapped cheering I blushed I was looking at Paul when I sang the song he had tears in his eyes as did all the girls he grabbed me and tickled my stomach but lightly because of the kids

I smiled and kissed him then we all were talking so I fell asleep in Pauls arms


	14. Chapter 14

I spent a week next to Paul he didn't awake and everyday was another heartache I wished and wished that he would wake up I prayed for the imprint gods to bring him back to me and later my pray was answered

When he woke up I jumped on him and kissed him not letting go he hugged me softly and when we kissed I could feel his tears mingled with mine when we stopped I smiled and whispered "I thought you were never coming back to me I thought you were gone thank god were on holidays" he smiled and hugged me and we heard stomps on the stairs

All you could hear was bang, bang, bang, bang, ow I was laughing with Paul his body shook with laughter making us both move when the door was banged open everyone smiled and jumped on us

Paul pushed them of and said "just because you all love me doesn't mean that I want you on me hell the only person I want on me I Bella" I blushed and everyone giggled

Paul kissed me softly and help me tighter to him then Sam started talking "if you ever do that again I will kill you Bella barley spent anytime down stairs the only way she would eat was when we would come up and feed her and don't you dare do it again"

Instead of talking to Sam he turned and growled at me and said "no matter what happens to me you always take care of yourself what about our baby would you kill our twins because I wasn't well there our children you knew I would heal your here for me

And I will always return for you now stop being ridiculous because if something happened to you I would blame myself and do you want me to blame myself if our children died or if you got sick you could kill all three of us now are you going to stop being stupid."

Everyone was looking at us weird and I smiled threw my tears and said "listen the same goes to you if you get hurt I feel it to and our children need both parents so bloody hell don't be stupid" he nodded and hugged me then he climbed out of the bed quickly and got down on one knee

I just stared and he smiled and leaned into his pocket and pulled out a ring "Bella I promise to be there for you morning and night everyday of every year of forever I promise to give you every kiss and every hug and to be with you forever I promise to be faithful and fair and be the I promise to be the best husband I can be so Isabella Marie Ulley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

I was crying and he looked at me I could feel all the eyes on me I nodded and managed to get out yes threw my tears "really" he asked "yes" I said jumping onto his lap and kissing him "yes, yes, yes, yes and a thousand more yeses" he smiled and hugged me


	15. Chapter 15

I spent a week next to Paul he didn't awake and everyday was another heartache I wished and wished that he would wake up I prayed for the imprint gods to bring him back to me and later my pray was answered

When he woke up I jumped on him and kissed him not letting go he hugged me softly and when we kissed I could feel his tears mingled with mine when we stopped I smiled and whispered "I thought you were never coming back to me I thought you were gone thank god were on holidays" he smiled and hugged me and we heard stomps on the stairs

All you could hear was bang, bang, bang, bang, ow I was laughing with Paul his body shook with laughter making us both move when the door was banged open everyone smiled and jumped on us

Paul pushed them of and said "just because you all love me doesn't mean that I want you on me hell the only person I want on me I Bella" I blushed and everyone giggled

Paul kissed me softly and help me tighter to him then Sam started talking "if you ever do that again I will kill you Bella barley spent anytime down stairs the only way she would eat was when we would come up and feed her and don't you dare do it again"

Instead of talking to Sam he turned and growled at me and said "no matter what happens to me you always take care of yourself what about our baby would you kill our twins because I wasn't well there our children you knew I would heal your here for me

And I will always return for you now stop being ridiculous because if something happened to you I would blame myself and do you want me to blame myself if our children died or if you got sick you could kill all three of us now are you going to stop being stupid."

Everyone was looking at us weird and I smiled threw my tears and said "listen the same goes to you if you get hurt I feel it to and our children need both parents so bloody hell don't be stupid" he nodded and hugged me then he climbed out of the bed quickly and got down on one knee

I just stared and he smiled and leaned into his pocket and pulled out a ring "Bella I promise to be there for you morning and night everyday of every year of forever I promise to give you every kiss and every hug and to be with you forever I promise to be faithful and fair and be the I promise to be the best husband I can be so Isabella Marie Ulley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

I was crying and he looked at me I could feel all the eyes on me I nodded and managed to get out yes threw my tears "really" he asked "yes" I said jumping onto his lap and kissing him "yes, yes, yes, yes and a thousand more yeses" he smiled and hugged me


	16. Chapter 16

All the girls were cheering and hugging me while the boys hugged as and quietly congratulating us I smiled and hugged them the girls were all saying that we should plan it I sighed and snuggled into Paul Sam smiled and said that we had to go to school tomorrow because school started again and we only had one term left (a term is 10 weeks so half of a semester)

We all went and got changed I was in a dress blue strapless to my knees dark blue and the girls curled my hair I smiled we all got in our cars and drove to school I got out and Paul well he um let's say he had an instant hard I giggled and kissed him softly before we went to our home room and we got a lot of looks but I didn't mind they were all weird about it

For example Jessica was glaring at me and I was like what the hell and she glared at my stomach and when she saw my hand I'm serious she fell out of her chair I smiled and Paul massaged my stomach softly I giggled and he whispered that I was beautiful in my ear I was giggling softly we had assembly so we went and Paul pulled me next to him and wrapped his arm around me

I giggled and our pack sat around us I smiled Aliza was told while Paul was unconscious it told the pack that life was to short so love when you can and enjoy it I smiled at her she hugged Seth as he sat there listening like a good little boy

At lunch Jessica got up and called out to everyone so everyone so once everyone has shut up she turned to me and called out "so Bella who are you getting married to because I believe that on your finger is an engagement ring especially seeing as it's on the ring finger"

I giggled and said "it's from Paul of course I wouldn't have said yes to anyone else"

After school Paul was asking me what we wanted to call our children I smiled and said "well I want something really nice and something individually to them something very sweet but they have to be able to have a nickname" he smiled and said "how about Caleb Aaron" I smiled and said that I such a cute name and the last name is going to be Levi seeing as that's your last name."

"So Caleb Aaron Levi for our son" asked Paul I nodded and smiled "and what about our girl" he asked "I like the name Rhiannon" he smiled and said "what about her middle name I was thinking Annalisa" I nodded smiling at him "so Caleb Aaron Levi and Rhiannon Annalisa Levi" he smiled and kissed me I don't know what I would do if I lost him


	17. Chapter 17

It is the end of the term (so it's been about 2 months and 2 weeks) and everyone in our year were excited about leaving the school my friends all smiled at us we had said the wedding was after I had the kids and well I was really showing now so I was wearing clothes that were beautiful but I didn't even try to hid my stomach.

We walked into the graduation ceremony they called my name Jared's then Sam's name I giggled at my brothers and then when everyone had the diplomas and we chucked the ugly hats up the girls giggled and hugged me well the guys lifted me up Paul just put a big kiss on my lips I turned and kissed him we stopped when Sam wacked Paul

We had a party everyone went down to the beach and us girls all sat down hugging me while the boys started the bonfire everyone walked to where they were meant to be and there mates sat next to them Paul sat next to me we got up and danced and guess what when party rock anthem came on everyone was up and shuffling no one even Paul knew that I knew how to shuffle so it was amazing the looks on everyone's faces

Then get on the floor came on so Paul put his arms on my waist and we started grinding when we finished we started laughing and sat down on the log after a few more hours we went to our house well Paul dominated me well this time I enjoyed it


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few months since graduation and I was due in a week I smiled at the thought me and Paul had done there rooms Caleb's was a forest with the wolfs pictured we all wanted him not to get scared but it's what he wanted we think he had a beautiful green carpet and the furniture was all wood

Rhea well her room was blood red and it had black furniture we had beautifully carved furniture well it was all perfect for them anyway and anyway me and Emily were making lunch in the kitchen when I fell to the floor screaming out in pain the was water all around me Paul ran into the kitchen

Emily screamed and said "Paul call an ambulance Bella is going into labour" the ambulance arrived and picked me up and put me in the ambulance we got to the hospital and we went into my room I was ready to push I pushed and screamed and out came my baby boy Paul cut the cord and then held him

He gave him to me to hold and I gave him a hug then the doctor said to give him back to Paul because Rhea was ready I pushed and Paul held my hand I screamed at him "we are never having sex again" I heard laughter out side

Paul said "please don't ban sex from me" more laughter and I pushed and out came Rhea I smiled I always wanted an older boy for my younger girl Paul smiled and held on to me he held our girl and I held our boy we smiled then they let in the pack they all hugged me and they all awed at the kids they wanted to hold them but we didn't let them go they all giggled

The kids opened there eyes and when they looked at each other and put their arms out Paul bought Rhea closer and they hugged I smiled at them they closed their eyes Paul put one arm around me I smiled my family wow they are my family


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day that we got to take the kids home they are so beautiful Paul was holding Caleb I was holding Rhea well there was a little problem you see when Brady was holding Rhea he looked in her eyes and imprint it was cute I'm happy Paul didn't notice he would kill him

And when Leah held Caleb an imprint right there I guess Chris didn't really imprint he was upset but he understood Leah smiled I knew she was going to spoil that kid I took the kids upstairs and out them in bed and came back downstairs when they were about to talk I shook my head and pointed to Paul

Paul was talking to Sam he didn't notice either now that I look no one did but the girls and they knew not to talk Paul and I looked at each other and smiled we asked Sam and Emily to come outside were we asked them to be the godparents they accepted which was amazing so everything worked out then we went inside and started to plan the wedding


	20. Chapter 20

The bridesmaid's dresses were blood red and had a gold trim around the waist top and bottom and Claire was the opposite the boys black suite red tie my dress was white it had a gold pattern like swirls and was boob tube it had a sweeping skirt it was beautiful I fell in love when I saw it

We had a beach wedding Rhea and Claire were the flower girls Aaron as the ring boy and Leah was my maid of honour my bridesmaids were Mez Clara Lizzy Kim Emily and Rebecca and Paul's groom's men are Sam Embry Jared Jacob Quill Seth and Brady was his best man

So dad came and hugged me and grabbed my arm Paul went down the aisle with our kids and Claire then Emily and Sam Kim and Jared Lizzy and Embry Mez and Jacob Rebecca and Quill Clara and Seth then Leah and Brady dad walked me down the aisle and put my hand in Pauls

We said our vows and kissed and Claire said ewww we laughed and I leaned down and hugged her and kissed her cheek me and dad walked up the aisle and went to the area set up for the reception and danced the night away


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue 18 years

Leah and Caleb are dating and of course Paul doesn't care about that but Brady was coming for Rhea and this was the first time that Paul has heard about it and it doesn't help that Colin imprinted on Rose our other daughter she is a year younger than the other two but well it's what happens and Caleb is a wolf so

Anyway there was a knock on the door and Paul ran to it and the girls ran down stairs Brady and Colin were looking scared while Paul started saying if they hurt his daughter he would well let's say that it's not very nice

Any way the girls went on their dates Leah and Caleb were at Leah's house and me and Paul spent the night in each others arms


End file.
